greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Don McManus
Don McManus played Samuel Linden in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Deny, Deny, Deny. He also played Bruce Tanner in the season four Private Practice episode Just Lose It. Career Filmography *''Senior Moment'' (????) *''Vice'' (2018) *''Under the Silver Lake'' (2018) *''Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension'' (2015) *''Park City'' (2015) *''Grandma'' (2015) *''Galyntine'' (2014) *''The Darwin Initiative (short)'' (2014) *''Hide and Seek (short)'' (2014) *''The Maze Runner'' (2014) *''Lucky Bastard'' (2014) *''The Perfect 46'' (2014) *''Under the Hollywood Sign'' (2014) *''Grand Piano'' (2013) *''Dark Around the Stars'' (2013) *''The Congress'' (2013) *''Park City'' (2013) *''Lovelace'' (2013) *''Monarch (short)'' (2013) *''For a Good Time, Call...'' (2012) *''Low Fidelity'' (2011) *''Letters from the Big Man'' (2011) *''Cinema Verite'' (2011) *''Little Fish, Strange Pond'' (2009) *''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' (2009) *''Just Peck'' (2009) *''Kill Theory'' (2009) *''Killshot'' (2008) *''The Coverup'' (2008) *''The Onion Movie'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) *''Choose Connor'' (2007) *''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) *''Underclassman'' (2005) *''National Treasure'' (2004) *''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *''Nathan's Choice'' (2001) *''Hannibal'' (2001) *''The 6th Day'' (2000) *''Dropping Out'' (2000) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''Noah'' (1998) *''Zack and Reba'' (1998) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''I'm Losing You'' (1998) *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''Saved by the Light'' (1995) *''Keys'' (1994) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) *''Motorcycle Gang'' (1994) *''White Mile'' (1994) *''Knight Rider 2010'' (1994) *''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) *''Gunsmoke: The Long Ride'' (1993) *''Telling Secrets'' (1993) *''True Colors'' (1991) *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' (1990) Television *''Sorry for Your Loss'' (2018) *''Longmire'' (2017) *''Mom'' (2014-2017) *''Code Black'' (2017) *''Girl Meets World'' (2016) *''Castle'' (2015) *''Forever'' (2015) *''Justified'' (2014-2015) *''The Newsroom'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''The River'' (2012) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004-2011) *''The Glades'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *''NCIS'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Rescue Me'' (2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2010) *''24'' (2009) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008) *''Supernatural'' (2008) *''The Game'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2008) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Dexter'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''The Unit'' (2007) *''Saving Grace'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''Vanished'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2005) *''Tilt'' (2005) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Frasier'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2003) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''The Shield'' (2003) *''Fastlane'' (2003) *''CSI: Miami'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''For the People'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''Strong Medicine'' (2002) *''Nathan's Choice'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2001) *''Once and Again'' (2001) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''The Invisible Man'' (2000) *''M.Y.O.B.'' (2000) *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (2000) *''Party of Five'' (1997-2000) *''Oh Baby'' (1999) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1999) *''Any Day Now'' (1998-1999) *''NYPD Blue'' (1999) *''Mad About You'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1998) *''Nothing Sacred'' (1997) *''Cracker: Mind Over Murder'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Roar'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1996-1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1996) *''Northern Exposure'' (1991-1995) *''Seinfeld'' (1994) *''Muddling Through'' (1994) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1993) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993) *''Dream On'' (1993) *''Sirens'' (1993) *''Herman's Head'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1991) *''Law & Order'' (1990) *''The Equalizer'' (1987) External Links * Category:Actors